Monster Hunter!
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: Aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku sudah berada di sebuah rumah mungil di desa Seirin. Desa yang terletak diantara pegunungan bersalju yang memiliki banyak monster tinggal. Agar aku dapat kembali keduniaku, aku harus menjadi seorang Hunter yang mengalahkan para Elder Dragon! Monster Hunter's Theme!
1. Chapter 1

Apa yang kalian perbuat jika kalian terbangun dan mendapati diri kalian berada di dalam sebuah tempat asing? Mungkin, untuk beberapa orang yang benar-benar ingin melarikan diri dari dunia nyata dan ingin memasuki dunia khayalan mereka sendiri pasti akan sangat merasa senang, hidup bahagia, lovely live, happy ever and the end. Tapi sayangnya, Tidak untukku.

sekarang kutanya sekali lagi, setelah yang kukatakan sebelumnya, apakah kalian masih akan menganggapnya sebagai cerita konyol dan tak akan pernah terjadi? Entahlah, itu merupakan pendapat kalian masing-masing. Tetapi, ini benar-benar terjadi padaku.

.

"**Your other live… it's just begin."**

"**Welcome to our Monster Hunter's World"**

.

.

.

**Monster Hunter!**

**Terinspirasi dari game Monster Hunter Freedom Unite dan Monster Hunter Portable 3rd © Capcom**

**Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Summary : Aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku sudah berada di sebuah rumah mungil di desa Seirin. Desa yang terletak diantara pegunungan bersalju yang memiliki banyak monster tinggal. Agar aku dapat kembali keduniaku, aku harus menjadi seorang Hunter yang mengalahkan para Elder Dragon!**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure**

**Warning! AU! OOC!OC!Felyne, TYPO(s)!, dan diikuti antek-anteknya!**

**Pairing dirahasiakan untuk sementara~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter I : Awal**

**.**

Ketika aku membuka kedua mata biruku, aku dapat merasakan bahwa aku tidak lagi berada di dalam kamarku. Aneh, langit-langit putih yang biasa menyambutku ketika terbangun dari alam mimpiku, kini berubah menjadi hitam keabu-abuan. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan burung-burung kecil sedang bertengger diatas tubuhku sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan riangnya.

Aku masih mengingat mimpiku saat itu. _'sebuah ruang hampa yang gelap'_ dan suara asing yang menyuarakan namaku serta kalimat _'welcome to our Monster Hunter's World'_ yang masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksudnya? suara itu terdengar sangat nyata ditelingaku.

Dan juga seingatku, bukankah sekarang musim panas? Kenapa aku dapat merasakan sensasi udara dingin yang menusuk kulitku? Dan, kenapa kasur yang kutempati menjadi sangat besar?

"oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya!" sambut seseorang yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempatku tidur. Awalnya aku sedikit kaget, aku tidak menyadari bahwa diruangan ini terdapat penghuni lain selain diriku.

Untuk memastikan, kugeser tubuhku kesamping dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat sedang asik mengganggu seekor kucing dihadapannya, pakaiannya sangat aneh. Apakah dijaman ini masih ada orang yang memakai pakaian besi seperti ini? dan tunggu! Kucing itu bisa berdiri dengan dua kaki?! Apa aku tidak salah lihat?

"nya? Anda sudah terbangun?"

_h-huh?_

* * *

><p><strong>-normal pov-<strong>

* * *

><p>Kuroko segera bangkit dan terdorong kebelakang mendapati seekor kucing tampak menghampiri dirinya dengan memasang wajah khawatir. Siapa yang tidak terkejut mendapati, Seekor kucing dengan bulu cokelat berdiri tepat disamping kasurnya. Dan terlebih lagi kucing tersebut berbicara padanya.<p>

"nya? Ada apa, nya?" tanyanya memasang wajah khawatir. Sungguh, jika ia tidak ingat imej, ia pasti akan berteriak kencang layaknya seorang gadis. menyadari sekilas terjadi perubahan ekspresi datar menjadi sebuah kebingungan Kuroko, sang pria hanya tertawa lepas melihat seseorang yang terlihat sangat unik tersebut.

"hahaha! Kau seperti tidak mengenal Felyne (1) saja!" Tanya pemuda itu dengan berbagai sesi tawanya yang tidak ada hentinya, apakah hal itu sangat aneh hingga membuatnya ditertawakan? Sungguh, hal ini membuat Kuroko sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Felyne?"

"kau benar-benar tidak tahu?!" Pria itu memasang wajah terkejut " Felyne adalah kucing yang memiliki kontrak dengan manusia. Biasanya mereka akan menemani masternya kemanapun kau pergi. Nah, Neko. Perkenalkan dirimu." Jelasnya lalu sedikit mengelus kucing didepannya dengan tangan besarnya

"baik, Master! Nya! Nama saya Neko. Saya adalah Felyne milik Master Kiyoshi Teppei, salah satu hunter di desa Seirin, nya! Salam kenal!" sahutnya sambil membungkukkan kepalanya sesaat. Tidak ada kata selain 'imut' di benak Kuroko untuk kesan pertamanya yang sungguh membuat Kuroko ingin membawanya pulang kerumahnya di Tokya. Ah, Jika membicarakan rumah—

"ah! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Kiyoshi Teppei. Aku seorang hunter didesa ini (2), sekaligus pemilik rumah ini." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri, kedua iris cokelatnya tampak menyipit diikuti senyuman hangat "nah, jadi… siapa namamu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko memperkenalkan dirinya namun sekilas tadi ia mengingat satu hal penting yang perlu ia tanyakan, "Ano… kenapa aku bisa sampai disini? Bukankah aku sedang—"

"ah masalah itu, ya!" Kiyoshi memotong perkataan Kuroko seraya menepuk kedua tangannya, "kau kutemukan terjatuh dari atas gunung bersalju itu" Kiyoshi menunjuk gunung bersalju yang dapat terlihat jelas dari balik jendela kamarnya, membuat Kuroko reflex mengikuti arah tangan Kiyoshi menunjuk "beruntung, saat itu aku dan Neko sedang lewati gunung itu setelah berhasil menyelesaikan tugas dari Guild (3). Jika tidak, mungkin saat ini kau sudah dijadikan kudapan penutup oleh para Tigrex (4) atau menjadi bongkahan es hidup" Jelasnya dengan nada riang, seakan tidak ada satupun perkataannya terdengar menakutkan

"Gunung? Bukankah saat itu aku sedang tertidur dirumahku? Tokyo?" Tanya Kuroko dengan nada bingung. Rasanya agak aneh jika ia terjatuh dari atas gunung sedangkan yang terakhir ia ingat adalah rumahnya?

"hah?" Kiyoshi memasang wajah bingung, terlihat dari kedua alis matanya mengkerut "Tokyo? Aku belum pernah mendengar desa dengan nama demikian…"gumamnya. "saat ini kau berada dirumahku, Desa Seirin. Desa kecil yang terletak dipegunungan salju." Jelasnya.

Hening untuk beberapa saat, Kuroko masih terhanyut dalam berbagai pertanyaan pada benaknya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia berada. Dan satu-satunya cara agar ia mendapatkan petunjuk, adalah bertanya pada orang didepannya yang diketahui adalah seorang hunter bernama Kiyoshi. Namun, dilihat dari cara ia menjawab sebelumnya. sepertinya ia memanglah jujur tida tahu-menahu soal kota Tokyo.

Lantas? Ini dimana? Dan bagaimana caranya agar bisa segera kembali ke tempatnya berasal?

"apa kau tahu… cara untuk keluar dari desa ini?" Tanya Kuroko memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua, ia berusaha mencoba menyembunyikan rasa bingungnya dengan tatapan datarnya. Kiyoshi sendiri, masih setia mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Kuroko selanjutnya. Ditemani Neko yang kini sedang menyapu ruang tidur.

"Dengan keadaanmu yang terbilang tanpa pengalaman sebagai seorang Hunter? Jangan bercanda, Kuroko. Kau bisa mati terkena serangan Tigrex diluar sana." Jawab Kiyoshi dengan nada serius.

Lagi, Kiyoshi menyadari kegundahan Kuroko. Padahal ia orang asing dimata Kuroko, tapi setidaknya Ia ingin membantunya walau sekecil apapun.

Satu menit

Sepuluh menit

Satu jam

"Kulihat, kau tampak kebingungan. Apa kau mau menjadi seorang Hunter desa ini? Lumayan, kau bisa mencari informasi mengenai desa tempatmu tinggal. Bagaimana? Menarik?" tawar Kiyoshi sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuk kearah kening Kuroko

"huh?"

"kuanggap jawabanmu adalah 'ya'"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Keterangan :<p>

**Felyne** : Kucing yang bisa berbicara. Bekerja pada seorang Hunter atas dasar kontrak yang diterimanya. Bisa berupa team mate dalamsebuah misi, atau sebagai pembantu rumah tangga (?). kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri di mbah go*gle

**Hunter** : orang yang memburu monster dan memiliki kewajiban mematuhi semua peraturan desa tempatnya tinggal ataupun guild tempat ia bernaung

**Guild** : sebuah organisasi yang mengatur para hunter-hunter di tiap masing-masing desa. Guild bertugas untuk menerima misi dari desa, ataupun dari desa tetangga. Setiap desa memiliki satu Guild untuk menghubungkan desa lain.

**Tigrex** : salah satu Monster yang memiliki habitat di atas gunung bersalju dekat desa Seirin. Bisa dilihat di mbah go*gle.

* * *

><p>Eqa lagi tergila-gila dengan game Monster Hunter series! OMG, Eqa hampir saja menghabiskan jatah liburan Eqa dengan memainkan dua series Monster Hunter di PSP milik Eqa! Felyne terlalu Kawaii! Eqa pengen karungin para Felyne bersama Tetsuya! Arrrkk! Eqa menggila! By the way, apakah ini sudah cukup menarik? Atau… masih kurang? Boleh minta riview dan sarannya? Atau kubiarkan Akashi-kun mengrepe Tetsuya hohohohoho~<p>

Chapter dua akan menyusul minggu depan! Penjelasan Monster Hunter's World akan dijelaskan minggu depan~ syalalala blink-blink goes on! *ngikutin mode Kise*


	2. Chapter 2

Lagi, Kiyoshi menyadari kegundahan Kuroko. Ia ingin sekali membantunya,namun apa daya? Ia hanyalah orang asing bagi seorang pemuda bersurai baby-blue di hadapannya. Memikirkan hal tersebut sudah membuatnya mengkerutkan dahi cukup lama hingga ia mendapatkan sebuah ide jitu "Kulihat, kau tampak kebingungan. Apa kau mau menjadi seorang Hunter desa ini? Lumayan, kau bisa mencari informasi mengenai desa tempatmu tinggal. Bagaimana? Menarik?" tawar Kiyoshi sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuk kearah kening Kuroko

"huh?"

.

.

.

.

**Monster Hunter!**

**Terinspirasi dari game Monster Hunter Freedom Unite dan Monster Hunter Portable 3rd © Capcom**

**Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Summary : Aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku sudah berada di sebuah rumah mungil di desa Seirin. Desa yang terletak diantara pegunungan bersalju yang memiliki banyak monster tinggal. Agar aku dapat kembali keduniaku, aku harus menjadi seorang Hunter yang mengalahkan para Elder Dragon!**

**Warning!**

**AU! OOC!OC!Felyne, TYPO(s)!, dan diikuti antek-anteknya! **

**Pairing dirahasiakan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau masih terlalu 'lemah' untuk bisa menemukan jawaban dari terjebaknya dirimu didunia ini"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II <strong>

**Riko dan Hyuuga**

* * *

><p>Entah bagaimana Kuroko berterima kasih atas informasi yang ia terima dari Kiyoshi. Sudah diberikan informasi mengenai Hunter, dipinjamkan sepasang pakaian hangat bernama Mafumofu <strong>(1)<strong>, ia bahkan diizinkan tinggal dirumah Kiyoshi yang katanya memang memiliki kamar yang berlebih. Kini atas dasar saran dari Kiyoshi, ia akan melapor pada kepala desa sebelum mengikuti pelatihan dasar seorang hunter.

Menurut informasi yang disampaikan Kiyoshi sebelumnya, desa Seirin adalah desa kecil yang baru berdiri kurang lebih selama dua dekade, berlokasi di atas gunung bersalju yang dikelilingi oleh habitat monster yang hidup di tempat dingin baik itu herbivore ataupun karnivora, monster dan hewan, jinak ataupun yang buas. Tempat yang cukup nyaman sekaligus tempat yang berbahaya menurutnya. Desa ini juga memiliki julukan "desa salju" oleh para pelancong yang akan bertempat tinggal, ataupun sekedar bersinggah sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya, iklim yang dingin dan salju selalu turun sepanjang tahun di desa ini adalah salah satu alasannya. Terjawab?

Desa yang terdekat dari desa Seirin adalah desa Kaijou yang letaknya dibawah kaki gunung Yukumo, beratus-ratus kilo meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Sungguh, desa ini terbilang desa yang sangat terpencil bagi pemikiran logis seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang tidak pernah berkelana sejauh itu.

Namun, dibalik semua itu desa ini memiliki penduduk yang sangat ramah, dapat dilihat ketika Kiyoshi menyapa seorang penduduk yang hendak membersihkan tumpukan salju dari atap rumahnya. Beberapa ucapan selamat pagi dari para penduduk, beberapa Felyne yang tampak bersemangat bekerja bersama dengan para masternya diatas ladang sederhana milik mereka, pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan seorang ibu penjual item kepada Kiyoshi, serta tawa-canda yang dilontarkan seorang nenek dan cucu pemilik pandai besi yang berada di bengkel kerjanya tak jau dari rumahnya.

Sungguh desa kecil yang nyaman untuk ditinggali. Bahkan dengan semua keramahan dan percakapannya dengan Kiyoshi dan para penduduk membuat ia tak sadar bila ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh berjalan

"Kita sampai!" ucap Kiyoshi menunjukkan sebuah rumah yang terlihat sedikit lebih besar dari rumah penduduk lainnya. "inilah rumah kepala desa kami. Ayo, kita masuk!" ajaknya pada Kuroko.

Kediaman Kepala desa terletak diatas bukit tak begitu jauh dari rumah penduduk lainnya. Jika ia simpulkan, kurang lebih lima belas hingga dua puluh menit ia berjalan kaki bersama Kiyoshi untuk mencapai rumah sang kepala desa. Ornament kayu dan kulit hewan di sekeliling tembok rumahnya, membuat kesan hangat bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Bagi Kuroko, rumah ini seperti rumah gaya Jepang dengan kulit hewan yang menjadi pembungkus dinding kayunya.

_Sreeek!_ " Selamat siang, Kagetora-san!" sahut Kiyoshi ketika menggeser pintu rumah sang kepala desa, "apa kau ada?"

Kosong dan gelap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan didalam rumah sang kepala desa. Bahkan genkan **(2)** tempatnya berdiri, tidak terdapatsepasang sandal ataupun sepatu para penghuni rumah. Apakah mereka sedang pergi?

"apakah kepala desa sedang pergi?"

"entahlah. Kagetora-san tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan kosong seperti ini."

"mungkinkah dia sedang berjalan-jalan?"

"… bisa jadi." Kiyoshi menghela nafasnya. "mungkin kita akan menunggu sejenak."

Suara langkah berat menginterupsi. Namun, tidak membuat Kuroko ataupun Kiyoshi menyadarinya,

_Tap! _

"loh? Teppei-kun? Ada apa?" suara lembut khas wanita datang menginterupsi dari belakang Kuroko dan Kiyoshi. Membuat Kiyoshi serta Kuroko memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati s eorang gadis bersurai cokelat pendek dengan pakaian besi yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya, serta sebuah panah dibalik punggungnnya. Melihat penampilan sang gadis, cukup membuat Kuroko berspekulasi bawa gadis didepannya saat ini adalah seorang hunter, sama seperti Kiyoshi

"oohh! Riko! Lama tak berjumpa!" sahut Kiyoshi dengan senyum Khasnya, "kami kemari mencari Kagetora-san, apa dia ada?" tanyanya to the point kepada sang gadis.

"papa?" gumam gadis yang diketahui bernama Riko "hmm… sepertinya saat ini ia sedang melatih para hunter baru dibelakang rumah bersama Junpei-kun." Jelasnya dengan gaya berfikirnya yang melipat tangannya dan bertopang dagu pada lengan kanannya,

"begitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan— "

"ngomong-ngomong, kau jarang sekali menanyakan keberadaan papa. Apa ada urusan penting?" perkataan Kiyoshi terputus oleh pertanya Riko sedikit mengintrogasi

Kiyoshi tampak terkekeh sambil menggaruk pipinya sejenak, "well, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang yang ingin mendaftarkan diri sebagai hunter." Jelasnya, "dia akan tinggal dirumahku"

Mata Riko berbinar, seakan mendengarkan sebuah berita bagus "hee? Begitu kah? Dimana orang itu sekarang?" Tanya Riko mencoba melirik kanan dan kirinya dengan wajah sumringah, "apa dia masih dirumahmu atau—"

"saya disini." Ucap kuroko sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Riko

.

.

.

Satu detik

.

Riko terbengong tanpa mengedipkan matanya

.

Dua detik

.

Riko mengedipkan matanya dengan ragu-ragu.

.

Tiga detik

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" pekik Riko sambil berjalan mundur menjauhi Kuroko dan Kiyoshi, "K-kau! Sejak kapan kau berdiri disana!"

"sejak tadi aku sudah berdiri dihadapanmu." Jawabnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya tampak datar seakan tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Ia tahu, hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Megingat ia memang terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini di tempatnya tinggal.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal"

"Kuroko, ini Aida Riko. Anak perempuan satu-satunya kepala desa. Oh! Dia hunter yang mengurus pelatihan hunter pemula" jelas Kiyoshi

"…h-hantu…"

Reaksi takut Riko berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi Kiyoshi yang kini tertawa lepas seakan menemukan sebuah mainan baru. Reaksi Kiyoshi yang berlebihan mampu disadari oleh Riko hingga membuatnya mendelik kesal, "Teppei-kun!" bentaknya kesal hendak mengeluarkan panah miliknya

"e-eh?! S-stop Riko!" Kiyoshi kini merapatkan tangannya meminta permohonan maaf "gadis manis sepertimu tidak boleh mengacungkan senjata seperti itu" ledeknya yang spontan membuat wajah Riko kini menjadi merah padam, antara kesal, malu dan jengkel yang sukses membuat Kiyoshi ingin tertawa lagi. Oh, ingatkan Kuroko jika ia masih memiliki urusan penting disini.

"Hoy, Riko, kenapa kau berteriak?" suara lain kini menginterupsi mereka, menampakkan seorang pemuda dengan pakaian besinya seperti halnya Kiyoshi kenakan dan sebuah gunbow dibalik tubuhnya. Pemuda itu memiliki surai hitam, dengan sebuah kacamata ber-frame hitam. Wajahnya yang tampak tegas, mampu membuat siapa saja akan merasa segan padanya. "eh, Kiyoshi?"

"oh! Hyuuga! Lama tidak berjumpa!" Kiyoshi melambaikan tangannya, mengabaikan amukan dari sang gadis.

"bodoh. Untuk apa kau kemari? Bukankah, kau bilang akan pulang beberapa bulan lagi?" sahut Hyuuga sedikit jengkel dengan sikap sang penyapa

"hehe… Makoto sudah mengusirku pulang. Lagi pula dia masih memiliki urusan penting di desanya" jelas Kiyoshi

"akhirnya, Hanamiya mengusirmu." Sindir Riko

"mungkin Hanamiya lelah mendapati suaramu." Tambah Hyuuga

"b-bukan begitu!"

Bosan dengan percakapan tidak berguna ini, Kuroko pun segera menginterupsi percakapan tiga orang didepannya "ano—"

"ah! Aku lupa! Hyuuga, dia hunter pemula kita. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya." Jelas Kiyoshi lalu memperkenalkan balik Hyuuga "ini Hyuuga Junpei, dia Hunter di desa ini."

"dan Hyuuga, bisakah kalian mengantarkan kami ke tempat Kagetora-san?" Tanyanya

Hyuuga melirik kearah Kuroko yang berdiri di samping Kiyoshi. Ia melirik ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya '_dia seperti anak yang sangat , aku sulit memprediksi keberadaannya'_

Seperti halnya Riko, ia menganalisa dengan mata cokelatnya. '_angkanya… nilai yang terlalu kecil. Tapi… sepertinya sepertinya ia memiliki 'hal' yang berbeda. Apa Teppei-kun tahu?'_

"kau yakin, Kiyoshi?" Tanya Hyuuga. Dikuti tatapan Khawatir Riko, "kau tahu, kan? Desa kita sedang mengalami—"

"aku tahu itu." Potong Kiyoshi "dia berbeda.",

"jadi, bisakah kalian antarkan kami?"

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, sedikit bingung dan ragu. Namun, Riko sekali lagi menatap Kuroko dan ia merasa bahwa ia harus percaya dengan perkataan Kiyoshi

"baiklah. Papa sedang melatih para hunter lainnya di belakang rumah." Riko menghela nafas, membiarkan ucapan terima kasih dari Kiyoshi. "tapi, aku tidak menjamin keselamatannya. **Mengerti?**"

"ya." Kiyoshi tersenyum seraya menatap Kuroko, "Nah, setelah ini… kuharap kau siap"

"eh?" kini, Kuroko memasang wajah bingungnya. Berbeda dengan Kiyoshi yang tersenyum tipis seraya membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat kedua bola mata biru Kuroko membesar.

.

.

.

.

"**Selamat datang di dunia para Hunter, Kuroko Tetsuya."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Mafumofu : jaket tebal yang terbuat dari kulit rusa serta bulu-bulu hewan. Jaket berwarna putih serta terdapat beberapa ornament-ornamen khas desa. Bisa dilihat di mbah go*gle<strong>

**(2)genkan : area pintu masuk dimana tempat dimana orang meletakkan sandal/sepatu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Eqa kembali setelah UAS! *banzai!* nee, apakah ini sudah cukup membuat kalian bingung? Ngaku! Hehehe~ mungkin semua akan Eqa perjelas di chapter depan~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Selebihnya thanks to : <strong>

**Kanna Snow-Chan untuk mengedit cerita~**

**Zhang Fei **: hehehe arigatou! Mungkin Bakagami akan muncul di chapter depan? *labil*

**Aprilia Echizen : **hehehe jika mau jujur, Eqa sendiri labil soal pairing~ entahlah, yang jelas Eqa ingin ke adventure dulu~ Arigatou yaa!

**Sekali lagi Ripiu yaaa!**


End file.
